What is there to live for?
by prepeLL
Summary: In this story the main seven plus others and new friends are put through all sorts of situations that will test their loyalty,their friendship,if they are faithful in their new relationships,and many other things as well.Are they up for the challenge?


The fight has been going on for nearly three hours,Soul and Maka are not doing so well against the Mizune sisters."Maka...Do you wanna just call this fight a loss?'Cause I don't think we can win this one."  
>Maka looked down at Soul...Knowing that her and her partner were tired and closed her eyes and reopened them not a second later.<br>"No!Soul,we failed once already!That wont happen again!You will be a Death Scythe,I promise!"Soul stared with no surprise,then gave his signature grin,"That was a test,Maka",he started,"you pass."Maka smiled "Let's go,Soul Eater!"She that being said Maka swung Soul around and then charged the witch sisters that have now become one normal sized woman."Try what you will,children,chi-chi-chi!It wont help!"the combination of five Mizunes said with a twitch of her nose.  
>"SOUL WILL BE A DEATH SCYTHE!I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"Maka ,to Mizune's surprise,Maka sliced her in half with one smooth motion.<br>Maka grabbed Mizune's soul and whispered,"The witch's soul,the final thing we need..."Soul transformed back into human form and looked at could see the joy,and the sadness in her felt a hand on her shoulder,"Hey,it'll be fine,Maka,don't worry.I'll still be your partner no matter what."he smile at her with a look she has never seen before.

Maka,just now realizing she was blushing,quickly handed Mizune's soul to him,"As if that's really what I'm worried about!Gosh,Soul,you can be such an idiot sometimes!"she barked knowing,of course,that he was took the evil soul and put it slowly in his mouth,letting his tongue and teeth do the he swallowed...As they walked back to Shibusen,to inform Shinigami-sama,they heard a rustling in the mood was suddenly tense."um...Soul?"Maka whisperer as she started to lightly was to worn out from the battle to say anything."!"The tension was instantly revealed."I HEARD SOMEONE JUST BAGGED A BITCH'S SOUL!"  
>Black*Star yelled as he jumped out of the sky."...Black*Star I told you...'a witch'..'a witch's soul'"Tsubaki said with a sigh as she *Star looked at her and rubbed his head,"Oh,my bad.."<br>Soul and Maka sighed."Hey we gotta go,see you guys later,k?"Maka said their "goodbyes"and went to The Death Room.  
>"Shinigami-sama?You there?"Maka asked while knocking on the door."He's busy right now,children,but you can talk to me instead."a voice behind them said.<p>

Soul and Maka slowly turned around with chills running down their back."Professor Stein?I didn't know you were back!"Maka said tripping over her words."Yeah,well,I got board of Oceania..Marie was driving me mad...madness..heh.."Stein looked at him weird and wondered,"Were you and Miss Marie..."Maka quickly turned to Soul and as soon as she did Stein replied,"...Of course not...Was there something you children needed me for?"He lighted a cigarette and waited for their explained the battle between them and the witch and told him that they needed to tell Shinigami-sama as soon as possible."That's wonderful,congratulations!"Maka looked down and blushed,"Tha-Thanks!"Soul 's eye twitched,"Anyway!We better go!Come on,Maka!"he said dragged her down the hall,outside,and all the way to their they saw Liz and Patty waiting for them."uh..Hey..What are you two doing here?"Soul asked."It was all Kid's idea.."Liz tilted her head to the side,"What was?"All of the sudden they all hear a loud "boom" and then confetti fell all over them."CONGRATULATIONS MAKA!"Kid screamed coming out of no where and hugging her."K-Kid",Maka blushed,"what the heck are you doing?"  
>Everyone's eyes were on Kid's red face."Who?How?What now?Me?Oh nothing!I'm gonna go kill myself now!..."he replied while letting go of Maka,brushing himself off and walking away.<p>

Quickly Liz grabed his shoulder,"Oh no you don't!Not today!"As Kid tried to get away Soul scowled at him and murmured,"I'm the one whose gonna be a Death Sythe,why don't I get any credit?..."Patty looked at Soul then smiled knowing,of course,how he herd the noise,came outside,and was very confused about what just occured."Don't you want to come inside?I made us all snacks!"She said while smiling. Soul blinked twice,"WHY IS EVERYONE AT MY APPARTMENT?"


End file.
